Drath Archipelago
The Drath Archipelago is a group of islands in the eastern oceans of Innworld. Geography The Drath Archipelago is east of Izrill,Chapter 1.03 R at the Edge of the World. Sailors from there know not to sail into the direction of the Edge, less they vanish forever; and they also know stories of something "coming up" from beyond that edge.Chapter 4.03 K The islands are also relatively close to Minos and Rhir. :Note: There are only two geographical features of Innworld usually referenced as an archipelago: the Isles of Minos (but rarely), and the Drath Archipelago (more often). In the first two volumes, Ryoka mentioned that a sixth continent of Innworld has been destroyed, and that the only thing remaining is a "massive archipelago filled with whirlpools and deadly storms".Chapter 2.07 This is likely to be the Drath Archipelago. Magnolia mentions yet another one, the ''frozen archipelago, which has not been mentioned since Volume One.'' Inhabitants The inhabitants of the Archipelago are called Drathians as well as Drath peopleThe Wandering Inn Glossary. It is unknown whether or not they are all united in a nation or similar state-like structure. They have unique physical features uncommon among other humans. Both Magnolia Reinhart and VenitraChapter 2.29 noticed that Ryoka (who has Japanese ancestors) appears to look similar to a Drath Archipelago native. The only actual Drathian woman who appeared in the story so far is Pekona, currently adventurer in the group Vuliel Drae. She wields a sword from her place of origin, which at least resembles a katana.Chapter 6.48 T Orthenon has been 'raised' in the Drath Archipelago, which makes it unclear whether or not he is a true Drathian.Chapter 6.14 K Trade The Drathians maintain trade fleets capable of far ocean-travelling. Drathian waters are also considered dangerous for Pirates.Interlude - Rufelt After incidents with Roshal slavers, they stopped sailing to Chandrar. However, seeing Drathian sailors in Dullahan ports is not a rarity unlike in most other ports, and their products make their way also to the rest of Baleros and even Terandria. The house of Minos also trades with the Drathians, claiming that their tools and magic are useful.Chapter 6.23 D In books of Magnolia's library, Ryoka gathered that the Minotaurs and the natives of the Archipelago are at war regularly, and she mentally compared them to the Philippines or Japan.Chapter 3.35 Other sources confirm that Drathians and other seafarers occasionally clash with each other. Culture Drathians are rarely seen in foreign lands. Those knowing them consider them to be very formal people. They don't speak much, but that may be because they are not native speakers of the common language (English) shared on all other continents. Instead, they have their own, vastly different, language.Chapter 5.05 As far as Yimur, Liscorian Gnoll knows, only Goblins and Drathians have their own language; while Gnollish is more a hunting code.Chapter 6.63 P A special meal from Drath is the sea urchin, that is also common on other eastern parts of the world, like Rhir and Minos.Chapter 6.55 K Some Drathians and Minotaurs are also known to be Artists.Chapter 6.18 H The Drathian culture also has Ninjas, while other continents refer to a similar class as Assassins.Chapter 3.13 The Drathians have distinct ornamentatations. Niers Astoragon uses a tiny comb with these patterns.Interlude - Foliana The Drathians also produce ofuda-like charms and glass talismans, intended to protect from magic.Chapter 6.44 E Most other species have fewer counters to Drathian magic, since it's comparatively exotic. Trivia * Islanders (either the Minotaurs or more possibly the Drathians) are practicing a caste society.Chapter 6.52 K References Category:Locations Category:Islands